


Une famille pour les fêtes

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Post-Book Three: Change
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Deux ans après leur amère victoire contre Zaheer et le lotus rouge, Korra n'est toujours pas revenue à Republic City. Asami retrouve ces amis sur l'île des maîtres du vent le soir de Noël, pour ceux qui sont encore là, personne ne l'attend chez elle de toute façon.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato





	Une famille pour les fêtes

** Une famille pour les fêtes **

  
  


La neige tombait fort sur la baie de la cité de la République.

Cela allait faire deux ans que Korra était partie. Après son combat contre Zaheer, elle avait fait des cauchemars, presque toutes les nuits, et physiquement … Son corps avait été autant brisé que son esprit, et il lui faudrait du temps pour s’en remettre. La Team Avatar c’était ainsi dissoute, après tout ce temps, chacun avait reprit sa route de son côté. Bolin s’était engagé aux côtés de Kuvira dans la reconquête du Royaume de la Terre, Mako avait continué de grimper les échelons dans la police et Asami … elle avait entamé la reconstruction de la cité de la République. Les dégâts provoqués par Unalaq et la convergence harmonique étaient encore durablement visibles après le départ de l’Avatar pour les tributs de l’eau du sud. 

Mais, pour Noël, ils avaient essayé de tous se retrouver sur l’île du temple du vent. Asami avait été la première arrivée, elle avait passé la journée entre le commissariat central de la ville et le bureau du président Raiko. Ce dernier essayait constamment d’essayer d’être dans ces bonnes grâces, maintenant qu’elle détenait plus ou moins la moitié de la ville. Ce qui était peine perdue après ce qu’il est refusé d’intervenir dans la guerre civile des tributs de l’eau puis en bannissant Korra de la ville pour éviter que l’opinion publique ne se retourne contre lui. 

\- Asami, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. 

\- Mako, Opal, moi aussi. 

La jeune maître de l’air résidait la plupart du temps sur l’île, quand elle ne se trouvait pas dans le Royaume de la Terre pour porter secours aux populations affamées qui avaient été plongées dans le chaos le plus total. 

\- Comment vous vous portez ? leur demanda-t-elle

\- Bien, et toi ? 

\- Mieux. 

Elle avait reçu une lettre de Korra, quelques jours plus tôt, la première depuis son départ, mais elle lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler à ces amis. Elle était la seule à qui elle avait écrit, la seule à qui elle avait trouvé quoi dire. 

\- Et Bolin ? demanda la PDG des Industries de l’Avenir 

\- Il est à Ba-Sing-Se. 

Lui aussi avait quitté la cité de la République. Mais, il semblait avoir trouvé sa voie, dommage que ce soit aux côtés d’une personne comme Kuvira. Ils étaient seuls, tout les deux, ils étaient les derniers membres de leur petite équipe avec les maîtres de l’air. En parlant d’eux justement … où étaient-ils encore ? 

\- Jinora est partie dans le monde des esprits, lui répondit Opal en devinant sa question muette ce matin

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ? demanda Asami inquiète

Ikki et Meelo pouvaient être … turbulents, par moments, surtout le benjamin de la fratrie. 

\- C’est Noël, et ce sont des enfants légèrement turbulents. 

Rien de nouveau en somme, mais elle comprenait totalement ce qui avait put pousser la châtain à se réfugier dans le calme du monde des esprits. C’était un monde dangeureux, certes, mais elle le connaissait bien à force. 

Ils passèrent rapidement à table, avec Tenzin et sa famille. Lin passait Noël à Zaofu, avec sa famille. Opal aurait dut s’y trouver aussi, mais dans la situation actuelle tout les maîtres de l’air avaient été réquisitionnés et se trouvaient sur l’île de la cité de la République ou bien au temple de l’air austral. 

\- Ta carrière évolue dans le bon sens ? demanda Asami à son ami

\- Tu as entendu parler du prince Wu ? 

\- Oui, bien sûr. 

Qui pouvait ignorer l’existence du futur roi du Royaume de la Terre ? Enfin, il le serait une fois que Kuvira aurait fini de pacifier le territoire évidemment, et si elle acceptait de rendre le pouvoir. 

\- J’ai été choisi pour être son garde du corps jusqu’au couronnement. 

Voilà qui était une … intéressante nouvelle, qui laissait entrevoir beaucoup de choses sur les futurs plans du président Raiko. 

\- Et toi ? Avec les industries de l’Avenir ? 

\- Mon père était peut-être bien un génie du mal, mais il avait un sens de la gestion parfait, l’entreprise pourrait tout aussi bien tournée sans moi. 

Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner tout ce qu’il avait fait, et elle ne le pourrait peut-être jamais, mais elle devait au moins lui reconnaître quelques qualités, si maigres soit elles. Ils continuèrent à discuter, de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu.

Asami allait de mieux en mieux, la lettre qu’elle avait reçu de Korra lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Le fait de savoir qu’elle n’était pas seul à souffrir de son passé, cela n’avait pas de prix. Elle avait vu un médecin bien entendu, et même plusieurs, pour ces cauchemars, mais rien ne semblait être efficace. Elle allait devoir faire avec, elle en avait bien peur.

\- Qui a mangé le dernier toast ? hurla alors la voix de Meelo

Sa question était tellement … impromptue, qu’elle fit éclater de rire toute la famille. C’était la famille qu’elle avait trouvé, après Amon, après Unalaq, et après Zaheer. Cette famille qui l’avait accueilli en son sein, et avec qui elle pouvait fêter Noël cette année. 


End file.
